Finding Garet
by The Rain Child
Summary: C'mon people, read it! It's got GaretJenna, GaretMia, and even something else... Mikaa and Kyarorain, don't tell anyone what it is!


Rain Child: Hey all! *cricket chirps* Yeah, yeah, I love you all too. It's getting way to hard to keep up with school, and newbie cheap one-shots or the cruddiest story plots ever invented…what!?! Don't look at me like that!  We all know it's true…even though I'm about as bad as the rest of 'em. Well, this ought to draw your attention for a little bit, considering it's about Garet…though really I'd like some responses to a challenge I gave you all…and no response so far…

Isaac: Blah blah blah, let's get this story over with!   

Garet: You're just mad 'cause it's not about you and Jenna! It's my turn to shine!

Ivan: *to Picard* And it's a dull reddish glow…

Mia: *death glare* BE NICE TO GARET!

  
Felix: But…you don't like him like that in this story…*gulp*

Mia: *glare*

Sheba: Actually, I agree with Isaac, let's get this over with. *mushroom sigh* This into will end up being longer than the story if we're not careful…

All: O_O

Picard: Rain Child doesn't own Golden Sun. Rain Child doesn't own the song over-thinking—

Ivan: Garet thinks???? O_O

Garet: *glare*

Picard: *AHEM!* or anything else but the plot idea…she didn't even come up with the final Garet pairing…her friend did…

All: O_O it's scary

~*~*~*~*~*~

Over-thinking

~*~*~*~*~*~

I was thinking 

_Over-thinking_

_'cause there's just too many scenarios_

_To analyze_

_Look in my eyes_

_'cause you're my dream, please come true…_

            Maybe he knew it wouldn't end out how he dreamed. Maybe he did know.  But nothing would ever have prepared him for how sudden and heartbreaking it would be.  This date had been like every other-some talking, usually a fire to sit by, a cookie or something, and if he was lucky, a kiss.  Garet couldn't imagine anything better. He might have only been seventeen, too young to know for sure if it was really truly love, but still, he was pretty sure this was it, that true love thing that mothers told their little children about in fairy tales. Before, the red-haired Mars Adept had always thought himself tough, forget all that 'kissy sentimental stuff.'  And here they were sitting together, doing nothing but thinking, and munching slowly on muffins, the licking flames stretching towards the ink-black sky, dotted with brilliant white dots of fiery stars.

            "And I'm sitting here thinking that nothing can compare to her beauty,' he thought, almost laughing aloud at the thought.  And yet, he knew something was different. It was an ordinary date, but she looked different tonight, sadder.  That was right before she told him.

I was thinking,

Over thinking

About how I'm not exactly him

I'll break my heart in two

More times than you could ever do

_'cause you're my dream please come true_

"Garet, I need to…" she paused, intaking a deep break, trying to steady her trembling voice. Her eyes, so usually warm, were shining with unspilled tears, "I need to tell you something. I-I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" He questioned her quietly, but he already knew what. Garet knew he should have seen it coming, all the wistful glances, how she was so much quieter on their dates lately. She interrupted his thoughts, continuing, her voice somehow different.

"I-I know we thought this was forever. I believed it too, you know. But" she breathed again, "We were both wrong. You see, I, well…I'm not exactly sure how to say it-"

Garet glared, "I can figure it out. I know you look at him, and you know what? I'll say it for you. We're through!"  

'cause I think way to much

_On a one-track mind_

_And you're so out of touch_

_And I'm so far behind_

_I can't deny this anymore, that facts ignored all done before_

_And if there's one in this world_

_You let me know you're not that girl…_

He'd walked away--just walked away and left her to cry. And every day since he regretted it.  Everything had gone down from there. And it was all his fault, after all those delusional dreams.  He'd heard them all at one time, said to someone else, and he let his heart believe it, because she certainly wasn't who he'd hoped and dreamed over.  Somewhere, maybe not in Vale, but somewhere she existed. 

I was sinking

_Lower, sinking_

_'cause I lost the things I held onto_

_They let me think a thought_

_I thought I would know was not_

_Of seeing my dream come true…_

He didn't tell his mother. No point in making her cry for him. She stayed happy as a bird, still chirping with the delusion that he and she would get married someday.  Besides, he was going to Mt. Aleph today with Kraden, no point in putting himself in a worse mood.  Garet stepped outside and went to train, careful not to notice that Isaac was being his normal, helpful, perfect self.  Angry, he raised his hands, pointing towards his training pillar.

"Hyaa!"  A glowing hand pushed the rock about a foot.

A small laugh. "Still training Garet?"

I was thinking, 

_Over thinking_

_About how far I had let this go_

_One more guy/girl cliché_

_I know now you're just in the way_

_Of me and my dream come true._

Garet glared, but played along. That is, until he went to far. Later he would scold himself, but at the moment he'd forgotten their break up, and had been about to tell her he loved her, but caught himself.

"I-"

"Hmm, Garet, were you about to say something?" He shook his head.

"Don't be weird, Garet." Still he shook his head, only to face her fiery wrath.

"If you're too slow I'll leave you behind!" Glaring, she strode off to tell Isaac it was time to go. Sighing, he followed her slowly. 

I'm trying to make sense

_Out of all of this_

_While your fading scent_

_Just slips through my grip…_

Once again, it seemed they'd accidentally sparked her anger. Only this time it had been Isaac, trying not to laugh when Kraden almost slipped off the slippery rocks as he tried to get to the Elemental Stars. 

"Make the boys do it!"  

How stupid could he be? Thinking that if he gave up the stars for he he'd win her affection back. It was _his _name she'd shouted, not for Garet.  So he'd decided to try and save her.  Isaac, of course, was the one she wanted to save her, but he'd come too, it was his only chance, his last chance.

Don't touch the positive with a negative end

'cause after all the sparks you're left alone in the dark…

And he'd been rejected again. Now he felt burned out. Nothing left. Blackness…

And while I'm able, I think I'll label

Experience with you as a mistake

And while I'm at it, I'll say I've had it

Experience with you is a mistake…

And then he'd seen her. Maybe the blackness could leave after all. The distraught Mars Adept gave the first smile since he'd left Vale and reached Imil-the first real smile. Isaac saw, and mentally sighed.  Maybe things could turn out for the better after all. Maybe their problems over Jenna could end now…

I was thinking

Over thinking

'Cause there's just too many scenarios

To think about

To figure out

If you're my dream please come true…

~*~*~*~*~*~

Rain Child: Well…whaddya think?  I know it's not great, but gimme a break, I'm rusty at this writing thing.  So ten reviews and I continue? Okay? And while you're at it, go scroll to the bottom of my story Roses, and read my author note, and then hit the review button for that too!

Isaac: *cough*shameless plugs*cough*

Ivan: *nod*

Jenna: I wouldn't do that! I like Isaac too much to go out with Garet! *hugs Isaac*

Garet: *sweatdrop* I feel mean now…*sad face*

Mia: *hugs Garet*


End file.
